Ladies and Gentlemen
by Yella
Summary: Palex. Alex's thoughts as her and Paige watch a movie. Two months after Lexicon of Love part. 2


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Degrassi. Especially Alex and Paige. However I write a lot for them.

Side Note: I'd like to say thanks to Sarkney 101 for taking a great interest into my stories. As for people who don't like the way I write my stories, please don't review and make comments when you don't understand the underlining meaning in my fics.

As always, on with the fic:

The moonlight cascaded across her face from the window and I blushed at the sight. It was so romantic to be here with her, and when she placed her arm around me I felt like I was going to faint. "Don't be ridiculous, hun" she'd whispered breathlessly into my ear as we laid out on the floor watching her favorite movie. "I love your style." She'd said to me as we went on and on about my silly white tank tops and torn jeans.

It had been a treat for anyone to see me in something other then my street cloths. The day after Paige's and mines first kiss, I had walked into school and looked rather decent. All the while I knew, somehow, she'd come to her senses and realize that what she was feeling for me wasn't something that I just made up in my head. Of course when I had told her about that, she swatted at me and told me that she never thought I had pressured her into it.

"I knew what I was feeling," she said one evening after our first date. "I was just scared. And on top of that Hazel, and, and Jay." She stopped then when she realized that they didn't matter anymore. We had been together for two months now and we'd gone through the necessary angst from our classmates for a few weeks until the whispers and rumors dissipated. Some of it still loomed, like the vision of "the Butch and her Fem" would be a constant stereotype that had branded us. But we played it off quite nicely. I was Paige's 'little butchie' and she was my 'baby fem'. We only used it jokingly, like when we caught a couple snickering out the line, we'd just start calling each other the same. I think it softened the blow for Paige to the realization that now she was labeled as something other than 'Queen Bee'.

We use other labels when we're alone though. Silent whispers of "I love you baby," had came across her lips more times than I can count now, and I just call her my boo. It seemed very 'gangsta' of me, but she thought it was adorable, so I kept it. I never wanted to call her anything or let her call me anything that Jay and I had used. But most of those words weren't lovingly at all. They were harsh gasp of punches to the throat, or at least that's what it had felt like.

Punches and cut-throats were never used when it came to me and Paige. We had our own agenda set to our in tuned bodies, hearts and minds. Sure, we came from completely different sides of the tracks, her from the good, mine from the bad. But she inspired me to be better, my lucky charm to help me realize that something in me could be something more to her. Obviously this wasn't in the question since she had kissed me back. And as such that she wanted me to be with her even after all the things Jay had told people.

Hazel had been the first target. He told her lies about how people would start saying that her and Paige had something 'going on' since they were best friends. But all of that came to a close when Hazel couldn't accept the fact that I was with Paige. Even more to the point, she couldn't accept me. So Paige walked away from Hazel, reluctantly at first. They saw each other during lunch, and at SS practice. But after a while, Hazel stopped sitting with her at lunch, and began being late more often to SS practice that the couch finally cut her from the squad. I was there and I wondered if it hadn't been because by some chance Hazel wanted to be with Paige.

I had to shake that aside when I saw the horrible looks Hazel would give Paige. Not the "I love you, I wanna be with you" type but the "you're disgusting" kind. I wanted to haul off and punch her in the mouth for those. My concentration on my thoughts where broken when I felt Paige's hand trail up and down my arm lightly. She was so cute when she was concentrating so hard on something. I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, nuzzling my nose over the soft patch of hair on the back of her neck. She smiled and giggled a bit "Baby, you're tickling me," she looked back, her blue orbs into my hollow black ones. I smiled, put my hand at her waist, and let my thoughts subside for the rest of the night.


End file.
